Forgeborn
Deep within the bowls of Gadriel silver fire dances across the pure black adamantium forge, ever changing patterns embedded with the secrets of creation as the pure black metal drinks in all light around it. Gouts of flame burst from the fiery heart of embaris, embedded deep within the metallic heart of the forge of Talos' birth place of the Forgeborn. Around 75,000 years ago iron dwarf artificers known as the hammers of Talos from the world of Ioria created a race of sentient constructs blessed by Karzantu the tinkerer, they raised these forgeborn within the workshops of Karzantu before allowing them out into the world. Dwarven artificers taught the young forgeborn mathematics and science along with the secrets of steel and magic known only to the hammers of Talos, yet they failed to teach them anything of how to interact within the world or where they fit into life on Ioria. Within the first month of allowing the forgeborn out of the hammers halls all returned of them were destroyed after disastrous interactions with what the forgeborn identified as flawed organic beings. So the hammers rang out on the forge of Talos as artificers worked night and day to fix the errors within the forgeborn, before completing their new creations, war spread throughout Ioria threatening to devastate all life on the lush forest world. In -3045 DR the hammers of Talos left Ioria for a new small world known as Gadriel, upon arriving on the young world, the hammers of Talos set about creating a new city to continue their work. Khemsaihenet was finished in -3025 DR nestled within the snowy mountains of Eminlore. The forge of Talos which held the divine spark required to give life to the forgeborn was moved from Ioria into the deep vaults of Khemsaihenet. Such a powerful artifact could not be left unguarded so the dwarves created Talvaloris the storm bringer to guard the most prized treasures of the Ioria dwarves. In -2500 DR the city of Khemsaihenet was destroyed as the fiery heart contained within the mighty forge of Talos erupted, causing a dormant volcano deep below the city to erupt. Buried deep within the city lie the forgeborn, dormant and awaiting the day they can be born into the world. D&D 5E Race Stats Ability Score Increase: Your constitution score increases by 1 S'ize': Your size is medium. Most Forgeborn are built between 5 and 6 feet tall. Age: Most Forgeborn can live until they are almost 1,000 years old before the aether crystals which power then decompose. Aether rest: Instead of sleeping, Forgeborn must speed 4 hours in an inactive state in order to complete a long rest. During this time you make all perception checks at disadvantage and have disadvantage on initiative checks. Languages: Common, Dwarvish Forgeborn characteristics: All Forgeborn receive the following benefits * Resistance to poison * Makes saves vs poison at advantage * You are immune to any spell or effect which causes sleep Sub races: Pick one of the following subraces when creating a forgeborn character. Living Wood Speed: Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Ability score Increase: Your connection to nature and the earth grants you a +2 bonus to wisdom score. Natural amour: Your skin is as hard as bark granting you protection from blows. While not wearing any armour your armour class is 12 + your dexterity modifier. Power of the feywilds: You know the Druidcraft cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the entangle spell once per day as a 2nd-level spell. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the locate animals or plants spell once per day. Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Bonus language: Sylvan Stone defender Walking speed: Your walking speed is 25 ft Ability score Increase: Your connection to earth grants you an extra +1 bonus to your constitution score and a +1 bonus to your strength score. Natural amour: Your skin is as hard as stone granting you protection from blows. While not wearing any armour your armour class is 14 + your dexterity modifier (maximum 2). Power of the earth: You know the mold earth cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the earth tremor spell once per day as a 2nd-level spell. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the earthbind spell once per day. Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Bonus characteristics: Steel forgeborn receive the following bonuses * Immune to disease Steel Walking speed: Your walking speed is 25 ft Ability score Increase: Your connection to nature and the earth grants you a +2 bonus to strength score. Natural amour: Your skin is as hard as steel granting you protection from blows. While not wearing any armour your armour class is 15 + your dexterity modifier (maximum 2). Heart of steel: Once per day you can absorb lightning damage you take energising your body and allowing you to discharge the lighting and nearby targets. Casting time: reaction (only after taking lightning damage) Target: Self You gain resistance to lightning for 1 minute and reduce the triggering effects total lightning damage by an amount equal to double your level. For the next 1 minute you can discharge the lightning stored in your body. As an action make a ranged attack against a creature within 30-ft (you make the attack at advantage if they are wearing a large amount of metal). If the attack hits you deal 1d8 lightning damage. The spell’s damage increases by 1d8 when you reach 5th level (2d8), 11th level (3d8), and 17th level (4d8). Tool proficiencies: blacksmithing tools Bonus characteristics: Steel forgeborn receive the following bonuses * Immune to disease Category:Race Category:Races